Fiend in Feline Shape
by maCAVITYtoothpaste
Summary: When Macavity promises to always keep Demeter safe, can he hold himself to that promise?


**Does it look like I own Cats? No.**

* * *

"Come on, Maccy!"

"I'm hurrying, Demmy!"

A flash of orange, gold, and black whirled by as two kittens tore through the junkyard one summer afternoon. Laughing and chasing each other, best friends Demeter and Macavity tumbled on the ground, just enjoying the day. The orange tom, Macavity, had just finished his daily training for becoming the next Protector and leader. Demeter, being his best friend, always waited patiently for Macavity to be done so they could go play.

"What did you want to show me?" He asked, panting slightly-as they had run for quite a while.

"I found us a secret hideout!" Demeter giggled, whispering.

Macavity knew why Demeter was excited to show him. She was not the prettiest queen in the tribe, according to the tom kits their age, but to Macavity, Demeter was beautiful. He knew she was self-conscious and constantly had to fight for attention when her sister was Bombalurina. She was constantly picked on and called names, making her feel small and insecure. She informed Macavity that she just wanted to hide away from the world and its cruelties. Maybe having this 'secret hideout' would be the best for her…

"Where is it?" He asked.

"It's a little worn down, but it looks like a human warehouse," she replied, leading him to the downtown streets of London.

Macavity looked up at the sky as it grew dark. Even he knew downtown London wasn't the safest place to be at night. He could sense the alley cats watching them, but put on his brave face and held onto Demeter's paw. She grinned up at the slightly older tom and led him to a part of London where a large fire had once occurred.

"Right there," Demeter whispered to him, pointing to a particularly large building.

Though it was dark and the moonlight was the only source of lighting, Macavity could see the building clearly. Most windows had either broken glass or no glass in the windowpanes while others were boarded up. Half of the building was burned to a crisp from where the fire was the hottest. Macavity had to admit that even though it wasn't in the best of conditions, this may just be the best place for them to hide. Demeter pulled Macavity into the building and they walked around, checking it out. By the looks of it, Macavity guessed that it used to be a factory building that had the workers sleeping there. There were multiple bedrooms, a couple of offices, a kitchen, and a few other rooms. The paint was peeling off the walls and the concrete floors were cracking. Macavity studied the warehouse intensely.

"What do you think?" Demeter asked timidly, keeping close to Macavity for warmth and protection.

"It could work," he murmured. He shivered as a soft breeze flew through the window. He put his arm around Demeter.

"Oh!" Demeter cried suddenly. "I haven't even shown you the best part!"

Before he could react, Demeter grabbed his paw and yanked him up a flight of stairs and through a door, leading to the warehouse roof. Surprisingly it was warm on top of the roof, unlike down near the streets. Demeter stretched out on the roof and patted next to her, inviting Macavity. Macavity smiled and lay down next to her. They stared up at the sky.

"A shooting star!" Demeter smiled, pointing up.

"Make a wish," Macavity told her. He smiled as he watched her scrunch up her nose as she made a wish. She opened her eyes when she was finished. "What did you wish for?" He asked.

Demeter sighed and looked away. "To live a normal life," she whispered. "To not be teased and to not have to fight for any attention."

Macavity sighed and curled around her. "You'll always be the most important queen in my life," he murmured. "I'll always keep you safe."

Demeter smiled happily and cuddled to Macavity, her one and only friend. They stayed on the roof for less than an hour before they had to return home. They were already passed curfew, and Old Deuteronomy-Macavity's father and Jellicle leader-would be furious. They quickly dashed off the roof and out of the warehouse. Macavity kept Demeter close to him and weaved through the dark streets. Macavity pulled Demeter to what he thought was the safest route home-through the park. Macavity noticed a few Pollicles hanging around near the park's entrance, and he hoped Demeter wouldn't notice.

"Maccy…" Demeter whispered quietly. Too late…she saw.

"Shh…" Macavity murmured. The Pollicle's ears twitched slightly – most likely from hearing the two small kittens. "This way…"

Macavity held onto Demeter's paw tightly and snuck through the park's shadows. Once in a while the Pollicles would stop talking and glance around, and the two kittens had to hide. It was taking forever to get to the other side of the park, but at least it was safer than the streets. They watches the Pollicles duck their heads together and whisper to each other before glancing around once more before walking away. Macavity felt Demeter relax by his side and they watched. Macavity waited for a few minutes to make sure they weren't coming back. He grabbed her paw and they ran to the park's exit.

"Well, well," a deep voice said from behind them. "What have we hear? Dinner!"

"Aw they won't fill us up!" Another one whined. The third one came up behind Demeter and Macavity.

"Shut it!" The first Pollicle snapped. He turned back to the two frightened kittens.

Macavity felt Demeter tense up next to him as she buried her face into his fur. He bit his lip and stared at the two Pollicles in front of him, but kept his ears alert on the Pollicle behind them. He knew he promised to keep Demeter safe, but how could two small kittens fight off three fully grown Pollicles? He glanced around quickly, hoping for a miracle.

* * *

"Deuteronomy?"

Deuteronomy – who had not been yet deemed 'old' – was playing cards with his fellow Jellicles Skimbleshanks and Gus the Theatre Cat. Small drops of scotch were next to them, and while Deuteronomy and Gus were carefully drinking theirs, Skimble had nearly drunk the entire bottle. The grey queen tapped her foot impatiently until she waited for them to notice her. When it came to cards, the three toms were very intense. Grizabella, the grey queen, finally slammed her paw down on the old paint can.

"Deuteronomy!" She nearly cried. The brownish grey tom finally looked up.

"What?" He asked, rather crossly.

"Have you seen Macavity anywhere?" Grizabella asked, putting a paw on her swollen belly.

Deuteronomy stared at her. "As a matter of fact, no I have not."

"Ah, the lad will be fine," Skimble hiccupped, swaying slightly.

"I saw him and the little kitten Demeter near the gates when I arrived," Gus piped up, taking a small sip of the scotch.

Deuteronomy sighed and stood up. "Alright, I'll go find them." He put his paw on Grizabella's belly and gave her a quick kiss. "Go back inside and gets some rest. You and the kitten will need it. And I'm sure another little kitten is wanting his mother," he murmured, seeing a small black and silver face peer from around their den door.

She sighed and rubbed her belly. "He's certainly a kicker," she commented. "I'm sure I won't get any sleep." Deuteronomy laughed. Grizabella smiled and walked into their den as Deuteronomy waved and walked out of the gates, trying to catch the scent of his son and his friend.

It didn't take long, but finally Deuteronomy was following the scent of the two kittens. The trail grew stronger as he neared the park. He looked up and could see the bright orange fur of his oldest son and another figure – Demeter – being surrounded by Pollicles. He panicked and ran towards the group.

"MACAVITY!" Deuteronomy yelled.

"Dad!" Macavity cried out happily as Demeter yelled out, "Sir!"

The Pollicles glared at the older tom. "Get away!" The first Pollicle – who was the leader of the pack – snarled. Deuteronomy stood protectively in front of the kittens and glared back at the Pollicle.

"Leave these two alone," Deuteronomy hissed. "They have done nothing wrong!"

"They stepped into our turf!" The Pollicle leader growled deeply.

"And I shall make sure they never do it again!" Deuteronomy said.

Before anyone could react, the Pollicle standing behind them lunged forward. Deuteronomy pushed the kittens out of the way and flew back as he and the Pollicle made contact. He swiped and clawed as the Pollicle tried biting at him. Macavity quickly helped Demeter hide before joining his father – after all, if he were to become the Protector and leader, he would have to fight to keep everyone safe. He skidded to a stop, however, as he watched in horror as the second Pollicle bit his father. Deuteronomy cried out in pain.

"DAD!" Macavity yelled. He lunged at the tom and a bright flash suddenly flickered, lighting the park up for a brief second. The Pollicles all yelped and backed away from the leader, their fur burnt and smoking.

"We'll be back," the Pollicle leader snarled before turning and running away. Demeter ran out from her hiding spot and ran over to the two toms.

"What happened?!" She cried, talking about the bright flash.

Macavity started to answer her but found himself unable to answer. He grew weak and tired and he stumbled to the ground. His vision and hearing grew blurry, hearing the panicked cries of his friend and his father. The last thing he remembered was being picked up by Deuteronomy before blacking out into darkness.


End file.
